batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Jagger
Thomas Jagger is an openly gay man serving as the White King's Knight in the latest incarnation of Checkmate. He is also the son of the original Judomaster. History Origin Tommy was born the son of Hadley "Rip" Jagger, the first Judomaster. He grew up to be an exceptionally skilled martial artist. Game of Kings When Checkmate was reorganized under the United Nations, Tommy Jagger was recruited to serve as the White King's Knight. He first served under Alan Scott and then continued his service under Mr. Terrific's time as White King after Alan was forced out of Checkmate for taking too active a role in a covert operation that went bad in China. A small Checkmate team, including Tommy, had been discovered by the Great Ten, and it took Alan's direct involvement to resolve the situation without the loss of life on either side. Tommy inevitably encountered his father's killer when he and Fire are sent on a mission to Bane's home country of Santa Prisca. There to discover the one tampering with the country's elections, Tommy catches Fire burning the remains of Computron as part of a side arrangement with Amanda Waller. The flames caught the attention of Bane, who appeared and was anxious to fight Fire. However, in order to allow Fire to escape, Tommy battled Bane. In the end he defeated Bane, but chose not to kill him. After the mission, Tommy exposed Fire for actively sabotaging their mission. He didn't have proof beyond his own words, but she immediately confessed that his accusations were true. Checkout Checkmate decided to use the Outsiders for a joint operation on Oolong Island, but getting the Outsiders to the table was an issue. Tommy was assigned to bring in Katana. In doing so, he ambushed her on a bridge by posing as a harmless jogger. He abducted her quickly and easily. He later took part in the mission to Oolong Island, teaming up with the Outsiders. There seemed to be no hard feelings between him and Katana. He was assigned along with Grace, Thunder and Fire to cover the infiltration team's retreat. While staking out a position to do so, he and Fire had words. He informed her that while others may have forgiven her for what went down on Santa Prisca he had not, so even if he were not gay, she would still not be his type. Final Crisis On the day evil won, Tommy went with a significant portion of Checkmate to Antartica to ensure that the Code Zoo and Arcane Locker were not compromised. He expressed annoyance with the assignment, preferring to have remained at the Castle where his former White King, Alan Scott, then was. While outside the facility with Fire, he was ambushed by Ice. She had already been taken by the Anti-Life Equation and spread it to him and Fire. They then breaches security, allowing Ice and the Anti-Life Equation to quickly compromise nearly everything. Mr. Terrific and Khalid were able to secure the bunker with the Code Zoo and Arcane Locker. Attempts to break the bunker's security were futile, but Tommy and the others were at least able to keep Mr. Terrific trapped inside with his few allies. That was until Mr. Terrific activated the remaining OMACs in the world and had them come to his position. Tommy was taken down by the siege of OMACs. His fate is still unknown. Powers and Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Martial artist specializing in Judo. Category:Allies Category:Assassins